Érase una vez, en estos días de elección
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: No podía escapar de su presente, menos de lo que le podría deparar el futuro. La presencia de Estados Unidos le restregaba eso... y así que, érase una vez, en fechas próximas de elecciones... LEER ADVERTENCIAS
1. Héroe y Villano

**Disclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz_

**Advertencias:** _Palabras altisonantes, Universo "Actual"_

**Aclaraciones:** -_Este fic no está hecho con fines políticos, económicos, o para promocionar algún descontento social, ideológico, xenofobia, discriminación, etc._

_-Este fic trata de hechos actuales 2011-2012  
><em>

_-Las fuentes en las que me baso son: periódicos, noticias de internet, radio, TV, a veces Wikileaks y conversaciones entre compañeros_

_-Las actualizaciones irán variando conforme escuche/lea la información  
><em>

_-La extensión de los one-shoots puede variar_

_-Los episodios tratarán de ser seriados, pero no afecta si no lo son. La cronología de los mismos puede variar y no abarcaré todos los acontecimientos, pues sería algo prácticamente imposible_

_-Los capítulos tendrán dosis de yaoi, humor, drama, etc., pero invito a la reflexión que en ellos se transmita_

_Sin más preámbulos, comenzaré…_

_ ¡Gracias! Owari~_

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Érase una vez, en estos días de elección"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Héroe y Villano**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Muchos se quejaban de los problemas de seguridad en su casa…

No tenía por qué negarlo: la dichosa "_Guerra contra el narcotráfico_" avanzaba, avanzaba y no parecía detenerse, pese a que había pasado seis años de constante lucha. Las muertes en sus diferentes estados, el lavado de dinero, el involucramiento de varios _cárteles_ en las funciones de los gobernadores, las cotidianas angustias de su gente por la seguridad y miles de cosas más… sinceramente, por más "_batalla_" que su Jefe insistiera en recalcar que se daba, no estaba teniendo resultados

¿Consecuencia? Había más migración hacia Estados Unidos y la ONU se quejaba de que el problema estaba fuera de sus manos, demandando aplicación de varias leyes de los Derechos Humanos, de la disminución de la intervención militar en la seguridad y una garantía de que las cosas se harían de acuerdo a los protocolos necesarios

No era que no deseara hacerlo, sólo que no podía, ¿Por qué? Jajaja méndiga pregunta que se venía haciendo desde hacía mucho…

…

Los conflictos, siendo realistas, ya tenían bastante tiempo de estarlo aquejando, sin embargo, hasta estos años, era cuando su desarrollo y consecuencias no sólo eran visibles para su gente, sino que ahora era la principal perjudicada

Eso, y agregando la bola de imbéciles que se hacían pasar por funcionarios públicos al servicio de varios criminales, las cosas estaban de la fregada. Casi incontrolables pese a los constantes esfuerzos, ¡y sí! ¡Sí trabajaba con empeño aunque todo mundo dijera que sólo se estaba haciendo wey! Lo que no parecía entender la opinión pública, era que "_el país_" y "_el Jefe_" no significaban lo mismo, y muy independientemente de lo que se le estaba cruzando por la cabeza al tipo que se sentaba en su silla presidencial, él hacía lo posible para apoyar y proteger, ¿realmente creían que le gustaba escuchar a cada maldito segundo tanta muerte, tantos hallazgos de drogas, tantos y tantos dignatarios que se vendían en vez de cuidar a su gente? Por favor: podía ser idiota, pero no un jodido desinteresado e ignorante del sufrimiento general

Y llegados a este punto, una nueva curiosidad se le cruzaba por la cabeza: Estados Unidos era el que más se quejaba de todo esto, y como resultado, se "_ofreció_" a ayudarle, ¿resultado? Ambos "_luchaban_" contra los_ cárteles_ de droga, cada quien en su propio territorio…

Ummm… si profundizaba un poco más, no era raro puesto que era un pinche paranoico cuando sucedían ese tipo de cosas: debido a su mentalidad de "_Soy el centro del mundo_", le entraba el miedo de que sus intereses políticos, económicos y sociales resultaran perjudicados en cuanto mísero problema surgiera en su casa –y en la de muchos otros-, así que hacía lo posible para corregirlo… como diría un dicho "_Me ayudo ayudándote_"

También tenía que agregarse su estúpido afán de autoproclamarse héroe: su "_deber_" era proteger indiscriminadamente a aquellos que estuvieran en problemas, y si lo había hecho con Vietnam, Corea e Israel, ¡más con su querido vecino! Nada como la solidaridad entre los países de Norteamérica, sobre todo cuando él era el que siempre estaba trastabillando en el camino… ¡Oh, pero qué piadoso y heroico era Estados Unidos!

_Heroico_ sus putos huevos. A él no le venía con la porquería de discurso que exclamaba en todos lados

Dejando a un lado sus alegatos oficiales, en la _praxis_ dejaba ver su oscura máscara de villano: por un lado, su gobierno contribuía con armamento, equipo técnico, asesoría, información y ponía al servicio a su policía antidrogas… pero desde otra perspectiva- y sí, también lo había notado- se estaba absteniendo de realizar acciones significativas para detener el flujo de armas procedente de su propia casa y que obviamente tenían por destino a la criminalidad organizada mexicana; además, era tolerante ante el lavado de dinero realizado por grandes corporaciones de sus ciudades…

En ambos sentidos, él era el único beneficiado económicamente hablando…

Por consiguiente, si había más inestabilidad, mayor resultaba el margen en el que podía intervenir… siendo extremista, podía afirmar que Washington surtía los suministros armamentistas de los _cárteles_ mexicanos, ¡no sería la primera vez! Como sucedió en _Receptor abierto_ y_ Rápido y Furioso_

… vaya, vaya, el villano propiciaba la tormenta, y tomando su antifaz de _hero_, arreglaba los problemas que había causado personalmente. Ya lo oía exclamando

_"-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Hola mundo! ¡Yo soy el héroe que salvó a México de la guerra contra el narcotráfico!"_

Vamos, era claro que no toda la culpa la tenía Estados Unidos, ¿Pero qué tenía de heroico arreglar las catástrofes que él mismo causó? ¿Qué tenía de extraordinario ganar una guerra que ya sabía cómo combatir? ¡Porque obviamente debía tener en mente la manera de arreglarla! No era tan estúpido como para involucrarse en algo que no pudiera remediar y manchar de nuevo su reputación

Quien sabe qué tipo de trauma tenía como para llegar a tales extremos, ¡para fortalecer su imagen de héroe, tenía que hacerla de villano y luego volver al mismo papel! ¿En serio estaba tan mal? ¿Era tan desesperadamente necesaria su placa de gloria y temeridad?

El supuesto héroe no era más que un villano disfrazado de su peor enemigo… y en el momento dado que verdaderamente deseara serlo, le caía la verdad de su propio comportamiento, aplastándolo y recordándole que había hecho demasiado daño como para ser vanagloriado. Entonces volvía a su negra máscara, aguardando el momento para repetir su venenoso ciclo

Que tortuoso… ¡PERO A ÉL LE VALÍA COMPLETAMENTE MADRES! ¡Era muy su pedo si tenía algún tipo de trastorno de personalidad!

Pese a ello, no podía ignorarlo porque de una y otra manera, siempre, SIEMPRE era él quien recibía gran parte de ese sadismo reprimido

… no entendía por qué…

-¡Alejandro! – exclamó mientras engullía una hamburguesa - ¿Ya terminaste? ¡Vamos a comer!

¿Se debería a que eran vecinos?

-Todavía no – dijo sin mirarlo – Además, ya estás comiendo

¿Sería por la diferencia de fuerza? ¿Por el desarrollo?

-¡Sí! Pero los héroes tenemos que alimentarnos muy bien, y aprovechando que estoy aquí, ¡quiero probar tu comida!

-No puedo – respondió secamente – Ve tú, al rato te alcanzo

-Siempre que dices eso me dejas plantando

¿Por el dinero? ¿Porque era el país tercermundista más cerca? ¿Por el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse? ¿Por saber que no podía evitarlo?

…

¿Por qué él? ¿En verdad todavía tenía que cargar con aquella tarea que Inglaterra, Francia y España le encomendaron? ¿Aún debía ser "_La barrera del Sur_" que se impusiera ante los catastróficos atrofios de la mente estadounidense?

…

¿Incluso ahora era el _sacrificio_?

-_¡Alexander! ¿Listen to me? ¡Pay attention when I talking you!_ –de repente, las hojas que descansaban en su escritorio salieron volando - ¡Listo! Ya no tienes pendientes~ -lo jaló de la mano y lo sacó de la oficina – Jajajajajajajaja _¡Let´s go!_

… al parecer, era el que seguía teniendo que ceder ante el mínimo capricho para que la frágil mente contraria no se despedazara, y con ella, el mundo

…

Sin embargo, no todo se quedaría así… y tal vez era ingenuo de su parte esperarlo, pero ya que se acercaban las elecciones para elegir a su nuevo Jefe, y podría finalmente propiciar que algo cambiara, ¡no por nada ya estaban contemplando en los Congresos un nuevo método de política exterior, sin tomar en cuenta quién ganara!

… Cierto, si cedía, estaría completamente perdido

-¿Estás bien? – de repente lo tuvo a centímetros de su rostro – No estás quejándote o insultándome… ¿te jale muy fuerte o algo así?

-… no – se alejó y pasó por su lado – Órale, vamos por tus tacos

Pero aún se preguntaba si seguiría siendo el receptor de ese cambio de héroe a villano… y más que nada, por qué Estados Unidos insistía en darle ambas caras a él

¿Por qué se empeñaba en afirmarle que siempre sería su héroe, si todo el tiempo era el causante de sus más grandes molestias?

-… ¿En serio estás bien?

-Sí

-¿Tienes problemas? – de nueva cuenta se plantó en frente y le miró con curiosidad - ¿Algo te inquieta? ¿Alguien te está amenazando con desaparecer tus reservas de chile?

-… que jalada… - ¿qué tenía en mente como para sugerir algo así?

-¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo! Después de todo soy el héroe, ¡tengo que estar al pendiente de que la paz reine en la ciudad! Sobre todo en la tuya

Sí, y también que reine el caos, en una alternancia que pronto lo enloquecería

-Seeeh, como sea – lo volvió a pasar – Si no te apuras le echaré guacamole a tus hamburguesas cuando estés durmiendo

-¡Ya voy!

Muy, muy pronto


	2. Trofeo

**Aclaraciones**:_ Nuevamente lo repito: este fic no está hecho para molestar a alguien, con fines políticos o económicos, y mucho menos para implantar xenofobia, discrimación u odio hacia los protagonistas  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Trofeo  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoO**

El año pasado, salió en todos los noticieros un anuncio: Osama Bin Laden, líder de grupo Al Qaeda, había sido asesinado en su casa de la ciudad de Abbottabad, en una operación militar de las fuerzas especiales estadounidenses

Según recordaba, ese humano fue el "_responsable_" de la destrucción de las torres gemelas en Estados Unidos cuando se estrelló aquel avión. Muchas personas murieron, otras quedaron marcadas, y una vez más, el güero entró en un estado de histeria, obsesionándose con la seguridad de su casa

Como era de esperarse, no se limitó a eso: su Jefe movió fuerzas y espías para dar con el terrorista, siendo que hasta se fueron a meter a terrenos de Afganistán e Irán… no sabía si por ese pretexto había empezado la estúpido guerra que su Jefe de aquel entonces se empeñó en hacer –aunque todo mundo el dijera que estaba mal-

Tampoco olvidaba el título de "_Guerra Santa_" que le otorgó, ¡Dios! No sabía quién era más pendejo: si ese sujeto, o Estados Unidos, que apoyó la orden a pesar de que claramente no estaba convencido

Pero regresando con lo del supuesto responsable, parecía que se burlaba del gobierno al mandar todos esos videos de advertencia… ¿no era mejor quedarse calladito y hacerse wey provisionalmente? Bueno, tampoco era como si eso hubiera podido funcionar: cuando a Jones le entraba la paranoia, no retiraba sus acusaciones contra quien hubiese elegido como culpable… y no lo condenaba del todo: para ellos lo más importante era la gente, y cuando alguien metía sus narices en eso, nadie salía bien librado de su ira

¡Sin embargo, él lo llevaba a extremos! ¡¿Qué se tenía que andar metiendo en la casa de los compas de Medio Oriente? ¡Ni Afganistán ni Irán tenían la culpa de tener a un sujeto así! Era como si un estadounidense que vivía en Australia destruyera un edificio, ¿ya por eso le hacía la guerra? No, carajo, por supuesto que no

Suspiró mientras le daba una lamida a su adorada nieve de limón

Ciertamente ese no había sido su asunto por declararse neutral, y a pesar de que el muy infeliz mandó a ciudadanos mexicanos al frente – obvio que protestó muchísimo por eso – en realidad todos estuvieron bien

Y cuando personalmente olvidó aquel incidente, esa noticia lo tomó por sorpresa: no creyó que aún estuviera obsesionado con eso… pero claro, era un comportamiento predecible en el gringo, y como tal, su Jefe lo obligó a llamarlo para felicitarle…

Así lo hizo… lo bueno fue que el otro se la pasó hablando de los heroicos esfuerzos de su ejército apenas le dijo "_Hola_", por lo que le bastó hacerse de oídos sordos

El asunto se quedó ahí… o eso creyó, hasta que fue leyendo cierta noticia: el cadáver de ese humano no fue regresado a su lugar de origen para proceder con un funeral según la creencia islámica, sino que se quedó en una base de la CIA, y no precisamente para ser examinado, sino como trofeo…

… cabrón Alfredo… no era muy impresionante que lo hubiese hecho, pero no sabía si reír o desconcertarse… ¿sería que tenía la cabeza en una de las paredes de su casa? ¿Habría usado la piel para forrar unas botas? ¿Su torso lo usaría para hacerse un banquito donde subir los pies?

… argh, le dieron escalofríos…

De pronto vibró su celular en señal de que le había llegado un mensaje. Lo revisó, ¡hablando del rey de Roma!:

_"¡Hello! ¿Tienes mañana libre? Me preguntaba si querrías venir, ¡tengo algo heroico que mostrarte!"_

…

¡Ahhhhh! ¡NO, NO! ¡NI MADRES! ¡No quería ver tal cosa! Si le gustaban las cabezas en las paredes, chido, pero que no lo involucrara en su bizarra forma de autoalabanza…

Escribió una respuesta:

_"No puedo, algunos trabajamos también los miércoles. Será luego"_

Volvió a lamer su nieve, ¡nada como algo refrescante para pasar la tarde~!

Pero llegó otro recado:

_"¡Entonces te espero el Domingo! Ya le pregunté a tu Jefe y dice que no tienes pendientes ese día~ ¡a menos que prefieras que yo vaya! Jajajajaja tengo lo necesario para llevar mi heroico trofeo"_

…

¡Méndigo hijo de puta!

Tomó aire:

_"… no, así está bien, yo voy. Por cierto, muérete"_

Sólo para fregarlo, cuando le mostrara la cabeza vomitaría sobre su alfombra, jejejejejejeje


	3. Sismo

...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sismo  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoO**

El 20 de marzo del 2012, a las 12:03 pm. un sismo se sintió en la ciudad de México, con una fuerza de 7.8 en la escala de Ritcher según el Sistema Sismológico de Estados Unidos, y 6.5 de acuerdo con la dependencia de la UNAM. En los estados de Veracruz, Jalisco, Puebla, Tlaxcala, Morelos, Chiapas y el Estado de México también tuvo impacto, pero en menor medida. Guatemala también lo sintió y Estados Unidos reportó que no llegaría un _tsunami_ a las costas de Florida por las ondas de expansión

Duró aproximadamente un minuto

Se originó al suroeste de Ometepec, Guerrero que, junto con Oaxaca, registraron los daños más severos, además de que continuaban las réplicas del movimiento hasta ese día, 21 de marzo. Las personas dormían a la intemperie y, al menos, 1300 viviendas estaban dañadas en la región de Costa Chica, 800 en el municipio de Igualapa, y otros; las escuelas estaban caídas, hospitales y varias zonas a lo largo de ambos Estados

En la capital, edificios se cuartearon, los sistemas de agua y electricidad estaban suspendidos, un puente peatonal se cayó, quedó en pésimas condiciones uno de los puentes vehiculares importantes de la zona oriente, donde también el Metro quedó fuera de servicio por el torcimiento de las vías. Hubo pocos heridos y otros más con crisis nerviosas, pero en general no hubo mayores pérdidas humanas gracias a las evacuaciones –buenas o malas- que se efectuaron rápidamente

México se enteró de eso horas después, luego de que se le pasara el dolor en el cuerpo…

…

Estaba en su oficina cuando aquello comenzó

Fue un dolor en el costado que llegó de la nada, como espinas recorriendo la zona que se clavaban con relativa fuerza y que se acumularon en su corazón; la respiración se le aceleró, sudó en frío y un dolor de cabeza pronto se acumuló en su cabeza

No pensó que se tratara de algo grave: quizá era un repentino efecto de resaca por la noche anterior, así que se levantó con la intención de ir al pasillo a tomar algo de agua

En efecto, _tuvo la intención_, pero no se sostuvo ni un segundo, cayendo directamente al suelo desprovisto de su energía y con el mundo dándole vueltas agresivas

…

No sabía qué ocurría, no podía pensar por el aturdimiento y el ataque continuaba insistente en su costado y pecho, arrancándole el aire e impidiendo coordinación alguna

A lo lejos escuchó una sirena, pasos moviéndose por el sitio, palabras que se perdían en completa confusión…

No tenía idea de qué chingados pasaba, y aquella molestia no lo dejaba incorporarse para salir y averiguar lo que _fuera-que-estuviera-ocurriendo_, pero recordó que… una situación similar había ocurrido tiempo atrás…

…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa

_Un sismo_

Pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno de considerable fuerza a juzgar por la forma fulminante en que había terminado en el suelo

S-Sí… era la misma sensación… el mismo movimiento que lo dejaba completamente aturdido y expuesto ante los caprichos de la naturaleza

Mierda

Las imágenes del 19 de septiembre de 1985 lo torturaron de golpe, infundiéndole terror y una preocupación incontrolable

S-Su ciudad… s-su gente… SU GENTE

¡¿Estaban bien? ¡Dios, tenían que estarlo! ¡Las alarmas debían haber funcionado! ¡También la experiencia adquirida con los simulacros que hacían a cada rato! L-Los daños… ¡¿Estarían bien los hospitales? ¡¿El Metro? ¡¿Los edificios no se habrían caído? ¡¿SU GENTE DENTRO DE ELLOS ESTARÍA BIEN? ¡¿Q-Qué tal si otra vez los puentes se cayeron, los caminos se abrieron? ¡¿Qué tal si otra vez mexicanos se habían quedado atrapados? No, no, ¡no de nuevo! ¡No quería verlos sufrir una vez más de ese modo! ¡No quería ver brigadas sacando cadáveres y cómo muchos de ellos se quedaban sin hogar!

Los bomberos ya se debían haber movilizado… ¡L-La brigada de "_Los Topos_" ya debía estar ayudando! ¿P-Pero qué sucedería si otra vez había repeticiones del movimiento? ¡¿Habría más muertos? No, no, ¡no, maldición!

Tenía que moverse, ¡debía hacerlo! ¡Necesitaba salir de ahí y ayudar en lo que pudiera!

Sin embargo, si pasaba lo mismo que en aquella ocasión, él sería el menos apto para auxiliar: no podía moverse, no podía casi cargar con el dolor del cuerpo, ¡no podía parar el mundo que le daba vueltas y lo dejaba absolutamente indefenso!

MALDITA SEA, ¡NO PODÍA PASARLE LO MISMO!

…

Lo siguiente que recordaba, era haber despertado en la enfermería del Palacio Nacional

Yacía en una de las tantas camas del lugar mientras el Jefe del Gobierno del Distrito Federal le daba la espalda y hablaba por teléfono, justo a su lado

… ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Tuvo la intención de levantarse, pero no pudo, pues sus fuerzas aún se negaba a regresar… lo bueno era que aquel dolor ya no estaba -o no tanto-

…

Un minuto: si estaba en la enfermería, en ese mismo edificio –que no parecía cuarteado-, con ese sujeto a su lado en vez de verlo llorando como marica… ¿significaba que todo estaba bien?

Se sentó con cuidado, siendo inmediatamente ayudado por una enfermera

Mareos de puta madre

El Gobernador al fin notó que estaba despierto, por lo que dijo algunas cosas a su interlocutor y enseguida le extendió el pequeño celular, informándole que era su Jefe

Apenas si puso el aparato en su oreja, su Superior comenzó a hablar de miles de cosas al mismo tiempo, que sinceramente no entendió nada de nada. Se lo hubiera gritado, pero tenía una baja del 96% de su fuerza que le impidieron mentársela como se debía

Y luego de 5 minutos en que se le pasó la histeria, al fin habló como un sujeto ligeramente coherente: le preguntó cómo se sentía, si ya estaba siendo atendido como debía, y para terminar, dijo que estaría al tanto con los secretarios para brindar ayuda donde se necesitara, a pesar de que no había daños preocupantes

Eso fue lo único alentador que había escuchado de él en toda la semana

Al colgarle, el Gobernador le dio un reporte muy básico de lo que sucedió, pero dejó el resto para cuando se sintiera mejor. Enseguida, llamaron al chofer para que alistara el auto y lo llevara a su casa, con la autorización de que regresara hasta la próxima semana y que los documentos pertinentes del suceso le llegarían por fax esa misma noche

… bien, todo el mundo podía ser ojete con él, pero ahora le tuvieron consideración, ¡Cinco días libres eran suyos!

Lo que no le gustaba, era que fuera cuando sucedieran esas cosas y cuando se sentía tan de la chingada… pero si todos lucían tan "_tranquilos_" –y él no había despertado en terapia intensiva luego de una semana-, quería decir que sólo había sido un susto

…

Lo ayudaron a subir al auto, que partió a su casa de prisa

Por el camino logró visualizar los daños generales: falta de luz, algunas fugas de agua, varios edificios cuarteados, mucha gente en la calle… aunque la circulación vehicular era normal y nadie parecía estar en pánico…

Respiró profundamente… que bueno que no se había reproducido lo de 1985… pero debió tomar más en serio a ese chico Valenzuela Wong, que le dijo desde principios de mes que algo así podría suceder…

… por cierto, ¿de cuánto había sido el temblor? ¿Y cuánto duró? Seguro se originó en Guerrero, porque cuando le daba el dolor en el costado indicaba claramente ese Estado…

Fue cuando sonó su celular con la tonada "_El Cascabel_", indicándole que era una llamada internacional de una línea oficial, por lo que no se molestó en ver la pantalla para averiguar el número

-¿Hola?

-¡Alejandroooooo~!

… chingada madre, la próxima vez sí que leería el puto anuncio, ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de colgarle! Empero, al llamarle de un teléfono de su gobierno, significaba que podría darle información valiosa respecto a lo que reportaron sus sistemas, así que se abstuvo

-Sí, te oigo, Estados Unidos –trató de sonar tranquilo y formal para hacer implícito el trato "_formal_" -¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¡Llevo llamándote todo el día!-se oyó algún tipo de puchero que confundió con lloriqueo- ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿No te pasó nada? ¡¿Por qué no contestabas?

Tremenda decepción por el tono chillón que le pegó de lleno

Una venita saltó en su frente, además de que el dolor de cabeza se agudizó

-En primer lugar, ¡¿se puede saber por qué carajo estás usando una línea oficial para hacer una llamada personal? ¡Pensé que me dirías algo importante y no tus mamadas de gringo llorón!

-¡Pero estaba preocupado por ti! ¡Y SÍ QUE TENGO JUSTIFICACIÓN! –carraspeó un poco, mejorando su tono – Mi Servicio Geológico indicó que el temblor fue de 7.8 en la escala de Ritcher, y que tuvo su epicentro en una comunidad de Guerrero –eso ya lo sabía - También que se propagó por todo el centro de tu país y llegó hasta Guatemala

"_Madres_", pensó. ¡Faltaba poco para que fuera como el del 85! Con razón se sintió así…

Como fuera, llegando a casa, lo primero que haría sería leer los documentos que le enviaran: no le parecía nada bien enterarse de eventos naturales de su casa –que involucran su cuerpo- por medio de ese rubio ojete

-Gracias por la información – tuvo que decirlo, su educación se lo exigía - ¿Tuvo repercusiones, o las tendrá en tu territorio?

No le preocupaba en lo absoluto lo que le pasara, pero mejor enterarse de una vez para ir preparando la mentalidad de su Jefe: NO PAGARÍAN NINGUNA INDEMNIZACIÓN POR DAÑOS, ¡No controlaba los terremotos, por favor! Le pegaría un tiro si le salía con semejante pendejada

-No, ya lo descartamos

Que alivio

-Entonces está bien

-¡¿Pero cómo te sientes? – regresó aquel tono que le quebraba el oído - ¡¿Por qué no me contestabas?

-Yo… no me sentía bien – no tenía por qué enterarse de que se desmayó – Además, estaba ocupado atendiendo los llamados, no tenía tiempo para estar al pendiente del celular

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

-¿Qué insinúas? – suspiró, cansado de dar explicaciones – Eso es lo que pasó, si no me crees, es tu problema

En cierto modo no le extrañaba tal comentario, pues precisamente a raíz de lo que pasó en el 85 – donde terminó en el hospital, rechazó la ayuda inmediata y que no reportó nada a nadie, sólo hasta cuando fue inminente-, Alfredo entró en algún tipo de paranoia "_sobreprotectora_" cuando sucedían esas cosas… o mejor dicho, sólo le interesaba que sus empresarios no resultaran afectados, así que pedía explicaciones por todo

Que dolor de cabeza

-Mira, no tengo ganas de hablar, y si ya es todo…

-¡AJÁ! ¡Entonces sí te sientes mal! – dijo con victoria y soltando carcajadas de victoria - ¡Jajajajaja! ¡El héroe siempre sabe cuando estás en problemas! ¡¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada, así está bien… por cierto – reparó en un detalle - ¿Cuánto tiempo duró? ¿Lo sabes?

-Ummm como un minuto, o menos

… no había mucha diferencia con la fuerza del que pasó en aquellos años… pero un factor básico fue la duración: si hubieran sido dos minutos en vez de uno, y con esa intensidad, la historia hubiera sido totalmente diferente

… para él de todos modos fue desesperante…

-¿Alejandro? ¿Estás bien?

-A-Ah, sí, sí, no pasa nada –carraspeó – Ejem, gracias por los datos. Voy a colgar

-¡No! ¡Se supone que hablar con el héroe te ayudará a sentirte mejor!

-Este no es el caso – tenía varias frases en mente para hacerle ver lo estúpido de su propuesta, pero no contaba con la fortaleza para hacerlo todavía – En serio, colgaré

-… de acuerdo –soltó un suspiro de alivio –Con haberte escuchado me conformo, al menos sé que sigues vivo, jejeje, ¿Vas a tu casa?

-… sí - ¿por qué de repente había sonado tan dulce? Le provocó escalofríos

- Cuando llegues, recuéstate y come sólo hasta que se te pase el mareo. Tampoco vayas a leer porque las letras te confundirán, y si es posible, no atiendas más llamadas: no le harán bien a tus nervios

-No me trates como si no supiera qué hacer –intentó parecer molesto para ignorar olímpicamente lo nervioso que le habían puesto tan consideradas recomendaciones – Tengo mucha experiencia en esto

-Ya lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa… no quisiera verte como en los 80´S, ¡menos cuando soy tu héroe y debo estar al pendiente de ti!

-No lo eres, ¡más bien, quiero que lo sea Japón! Ya debe estar desarrollando ese fabuloso sistema para nivelar las capas del subsuelo

-¡Hey! ¡Debes recurrir a mí! ¡_I´M YOU HERO_!

-Cuelgo

-¡O-OK! ¡OK! ¡PERO TE LLAMARÉ MAÑANA!

Cortó antes de que dijera otra cosa, más que aturdido por el dolor en su cráneo…

… ese gringo no sabía cuándo cerrar la boca…

… no tenía por qué ser tan hipócrita y fingir que de verdad se preocupaba por él, menos hacerlo sentir de ese modo

…

Pese a ello, dejó de analizarlo cuando un nuevo dolor le atacó en la misma zona, haciendo que se torciera y acostara en el asiento de cuero…

Ahora seguían las réplicas…

…

Todo estaría bien, podía soportarlo…

Podía hacerlo…


	4. País de las Maravillas

...**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**País de las Maravillas_  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A veces, México se sentía como en el País de las Maravillas: rodeado de plantas exóticas, de una atmósfera armoniosa y dulce, con animales a quienes cuidar y con ecosistemas que preservar; un cielo azul, púrpura, naranja, amarillo, rojo de infinitos colores surcaban sus cielos y aguas, creando un sistema que, de inrrumpirlo, significaría su destrucción y la pérdida de la más fina hermosura

… pero también, lo veía en el sentido más bizarro posible, donde no sabía qué rayos pasaba, ni el orden, el sentido, el motivo y el desenvolvimiento de aquellos paisajes que escapaban de sus manos

Era como perseguir al conejo blanco aturdido por tanta belleza, corriendo por los prados prendado de él, ignorando por completo que al llegar a su hoyo, sería tragado por la oscuridad, careciendo de la capacidad para detenerse o ayudarse después del estrepitoso golpe que representaba el descenso

Caer en el País de las Maravillas, para él, se manifestaba en ese incontrolable sometimiento que su cuerpo tenía ante los eventos del clima, la tierra, el viento, y sus inmanejables consecuencias que poco a poco lo chupaban, como una sanguijuela

De pequeño, su papá Imperio Azteca y su tío, Imperio Maya, le enseñaron que debía venerar dichos cambios, respetarlos y aprender de ellos, ya que le demostraban su lugar en el mundo y cómo podía convivir en ese orden

Sí, "_convivir_" era la palabra clave

Siguió creyendo en eso. Ni siquiera España pudo implantarle del todo la idea de que la naturaleza debía ser sometida como una esclava ante el pretexto "_El hombre era el ser más poderoso y tenía el derecho sobre todo en la tierra_"

¿Por qué comportarse de tal manera cuando esa madre tierra y ese padre cielo le brindaban lo necesario para vivir? ¿Por qué hacerlos caer, cuando ambos eran igual de importantes en el Universo? ¿Por qué trabajar y explotar las cosas cuando se daban por sí solas? Había una estructura que beneficiaba a todos, ¿eso no era suficiente?

… sin embargo, ahora, las cosas ya no eran tan simples… ya no era cuestión de extender la mano y esperar que el árbol ofreciera el fruto que aliviaría el hambre, o esperar a la predecible lluvia que regalaría el líquido de vida

El Norte de su territorio parecía quedar fuera del País de las Maravillas por las sequías, unas muy graves

Estaban viviendo una prolongada y con efectos desastrosos tanto para la producción agrícola como ganadera, con pérdidas muy cuantiosas; 28 estados estaban afectados, dos millones de hectáreas casi se perdían y más de cien mil cabezas de ganado morían por falta de alimento y de agua.

…

En las últimas décadas, ya se habían observado este tipo de fenómenos… inusuales: inundaciones por lluvias muy intensas – principalmente en el sureste - y prolongadas sequías en el norte. Era cosa del cambio climático, sí, ya lo habían hablado en sus Juntas Mundiales y eso, pero era de las primeras veces que los golpes le llegaban así…

En el pasado, también había vivido estas cosas… fue bastante catastrófico, con costos de los que no fue del todo consciente, pero sí de esa angustia que lo perseguía todo el tiempo, como si la piel de sus hombros y cuello se estuviera quemando en brazas al rojo vivo

…

No estaba seguro de que su gente pudiera aguantar una prolongada falta de agua, más que nada, porque el Gobierno carecía de una estrategia para superar dicha ausencia

Tenía que ser un chiste: en el norte morían de sed, mientras que en el sur morían ahogados. Puta madre

Recordaba que el gringo ya había pasado por lo mismo, pero en los años 30, lo que propició la migración a sus grandes ciudades y con costos sociales y económicos enormes. Sabel pasó igual en los 70´S, ¿y ahora le tocaba a él? No podía ser… ¿qué se suponía que haría? Más cuando muchos de sus campesinos dependían del cultivo y del ganado, ¿se quedarían en "_nada_" porque los animales morían? ¿Venderían lo que pudieran de sus cosechas para comer? Doble carajo: no sólo representaría un gran golpe económico para ellos, sino que se mudarían a las ciudades más cercanas, haciendo que los espacios fueran menos, que pelearan por el poco empleo que había, y luego… luego…

Caos. Absoluto caos

…

Esto sólo era la punta del iceberg, lo sabía, _lo sentía_

En algunas ciudades, como Aguascalientes, ya había problemas horrendos: se bombeaba agua desde cientos de metros de profundidad, y ese líquido quizá era fósil, lo que significaba que no existiría una "_recarga_" cuando se acabara

En regiones como la Comarca Lagunera, en Durango, el problema era que el líquido contenía cantidades muy altas de arsénico. En Hidalgo, Coahuila y Guerrero, pasaba lo mismo, pero porque ya estaba contaminadas las zonas de extracción

Luego lo de la Sierra Tarahumara, lo de las quejas del Gobernador de Durango…

Esto estaba muy por debajo de lo que se denominaba "_La eterna primavera_"

… por un momento sonrió con burla al tiempo que se masajeaba el hombro caliente: tendría en poco tiempo los centros urbanos hasta el tope y los campos vacíos, mientras que en Estados Unidos, existía una crisis por la falta de trabajadores mexicanos que se ocuparan de dichas zonas, ¡hasta los grandes "_granjeros_" pedían al Congreso aprobar reformas migratorias para que su gente pasara!

Otro mal chiste que le jodía hasta la demencia

…

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría? Tenía que existir una forma de dar el apoyo necesario… una manera de que no todo se fuera al carajo y lo empujaran a… a…

La imagen de pedirle ayuda a su vecino pendejo le impulsaba a pegarse un tiro

No otra vez, ¡NO QUERÍA VOLVER A CAER EN LA MISMA RUTINA! ¡NO QUERÍA HUMILLARSE UNA VEZ MÁS PIDIÉNDOLE AYUDA Y QUE SE LAS COBRARA DE LA MANERA MÁS VIL QUE EXISTÍA!

No otra vez, no otra vez, ¡NO! ¡NO! D-Debía encontrar la manera de salir de esto, ¡debía hacerlo con sus propios recursos y con fuerzas nacionales! Sólo beneficios para ellos, para su gente, para lo que se alzaba como "_El Norte de México_"

_Sólo para ellos…_

… maldita sea, todo parecía juntársele: los Jefes inútiles, las elecciones, las deudas, las sequías, las inundaciones, y esos dolores en el costado que le indicaban sismos frecuentes en la costa chica, ¡Estúpido Chile que se burlaba de él! Decía algo como que era un marica por hacer tanto lloriqueo ante un aburrido temblor de 7.8

Sí, él bien que podía alardear de aguantar cosas así todos los días, pero claramente se le olvidaba que sus capitales no tenían el mismo nivel respecto al mar, ni a la consistencia de la tierra, o sobre qué placas tectónicas se ubicaban, así que no tenía derecho para estarse burlando de lo que no sabía

En fin, no tenía ganas de pelearse con él: después de todo, ¿para qué hacerle la vida pesada cuando tenía a Argentina tan cerca? Era suficiente con eso, muchas gracias

…

Y claro, él tenía cerca a Estados Unidos, lo que hacía absolutamente todo una puta mierda

… no sabía qué pasaría, pero definitivamente no volvería a depender de ese imbécil…

Debía pensar, contemplar y resolver por sí solo las crisis del Norte; cualquier beneficio naciente sería sólo para ellos, NADIE MÁS

Se lo propuso firmemente

-¡Alejandro! – le saludó el gringo desde el otro lado de la sala -¡Ven, siéntate aquí! ¡Aparté un lugar para ti! ¡El mejor sitio es al lado del héroe! Jajajajajaja

No, en el País de las Maravillas no existía algo así

-¡Apresúrate!

Sólo había reinas, gatos con sonrisas extendidas, un sombrerero ofreciendo té, una chica que jugaba con flamencos rosas

-¡Hasta te guardé una hamburguesa! ¡Tiene picante! ¡Estoy seguro que te encantará!

Y una naturaleza que convivía agraciadamente con los humanos

No había héroe, sólo la coexistencia entre el hombre y la naturaleza

-Jajajajajajajaja ¡Ven rápido o iré por ti, Alejandro!

Él era el hombre… y encontraría otra vez el equilibrio con el entorno

El Norte volvería a formar parte del País de las Maravillas


	5. ¡Que bien! ¡Cuba!

**Aclaración: **_Tengo entendido que el nombre más popular en el fandom para Cuba es "Carlos", así que lo usé n.n  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡Qué bien! ¡Cuba!  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Recientemente había viajado a la casa de Cuba por una reunión que tuvieron sus Jefes

No tenía por qué negarlo, le encantaba pasarla con el isleño no sólo porque tenía un humor gracioso, picarón y fiestero, sino por las cosas tan interesantes y diferentes que le contaba

Así que cuando su superior le avisó que iría para allá, arregló todos sus pendientes para acompañarlo sin quejas

Incluso lo del incidente con los cuatro mexicanos detenidos en La Habana, que fueron encarcelados porque, según, tenían intenciones de causar disturbios durante la visita del Papa y desprestigiar el gobierno de Raúl Castro, no pasó a mayores cuando, en realidad, no lograron su objetivo –además de que fueron contratados por los estadounidenses, por Dios- y los expulsaron del país el 7 de ese mes sin cargos… bueno, era muy molesto que no les hubieran avisado ya hasta que Benedicto se había marchado –una semana después-, pero todo marchó tal cual y la visita se llevó a cabo

A pesar del pinche bloqueo de mierda que mantenía el ejército estadounidense en los puertos, no tuvo problemas para pasar, ya que era alguien bastante conocido por ahí, aunque sí le miraron con desconfianza, como si fueran los pendejos dueños del mundo. Bien les hubiera mentado la madre, pero eso hubiera retrasado su reunión y no tenía la mínima intención de ello

En cuanto llegó, y acompañado de una escolta cubana, fueron directamente al Palacio Presidencial, donde tanto Castro como Cuba los recibieron muy bien, sin embargo, con todos los protocolos que tenían que cumplir como dos naciones que se encontraban en términos "_amistosamente formales_", sus ansias subieron, sobre todo porque quería comentarle varios asuntos que lo tenían un tanto intrigado

Por ejemplo, seguía lo de la mamada de que Estados Unidos no iba a permitir que participara en la Cumbre de las Américas, y claro, Carlos siendo como era, desechó el asunto con la oración de que _"nunca había pedido que lo invitaran_", ¡bien! No faltaba más para ese imbécil que se creía con el derecho de decidir. Lo curioso era que el Jefe de Nicaragua estaba de acuerdo con el gringo y que ALBA ya estaba haciendo las correspondientes protestas para incluir a su hermano isleño, ¡le ponían una tensión impresionante al ambiente!

También estaba sobre las interesantes pedradas que su Jefe había dado durante la visita del Papa, ¡que cabrón de su parte! Fue muy bueno que declarara abiertamente que Cuba tenía el derecho de decidir el tipo de gobierno que deseaba, jajajajajajaja podría decirse que estaba cumpliendo el sueño de todos los latinos, de cierta manera

Y mientras los superiores entraban en una charla donde no podían ser partícipes, salieron a parte, a los preciosos jardines del edificio, donde platicaron sobre temas que no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo, ¡de eso no se hablaba con los hermanos!

Claro, no todo fue mero recuento de lo que habían hecho desde _quien-sabe-cuantos- meses_ que no se veía, sino también de asuntos financieros y políticos, entre ellos estaba lo de la deuda del Banco Nacional de Cuba con el suyo, los acuerdos para importación de tecnología en materia médica- nadie como Carlos para la medicina-, sobre un intercambio mucho más activo en lo que se refería al comercio - ninguno de los dos tenía por qué reprimirse debido al bloqueo de puertos – y le reiteró su apoyo enfáticamente en ese punto, ¡tenían que salir al mundo y parar aquello de que más del 80% de sus exportaciones se fueran con su vecino del Norte!

No todo era tan malo~ en ese caso, pues él en particular ya estaba estudiando planes para "_abrirse_" con China e India, ¡India! ¡Era genial!

Y ya cuando regresaron de su caminata, ambos Jefes les avisaron varias cosas: firmaron una carta de "_Intención no vinculante_" por la cual ambas partes estudiarían opciones para que la empresa mexicana entrara a la exploración y explotación de crudo en la porción cubana del Golfo de México - fronteriza entre los dos países - lo que significaba que PEMEX y CUPET trabajarían juntos

Además, su secretario de Energía y el ministro cubano de Energía y Minas también firmaron un memorando de entendimiento para intercambiar expertos, tecnología y experiencias en un amplio espectro de asuntos energéticos

Bien, era cierto que PEMEX ya tenía intereses en la isla por medio de su participación de 9.49% en la empresa hispano-argentina Repsol-YPF, pero esta carta ponía a la paraestatal mexicana en la ruta de acceso directo al desarrollo de la zona petrolera cubana en aguas profundas

Era la primera vez que se acercaban tanto a un negocio de ese tipo y que ya podía ser efectuado en menos de un año… y por otra parte, por muy tonto que pudiera ser Estados Unidos, entendería que aquello ya era retarlo y a toda su pinche armada

Méndigo wey, ¡ardido, que no se hiciera puto! El asunto con Cuba fue desde la crisis de los misiles y de que Fidel Castro decidiera un régimen socialista en vez de uno democrático, ¿y qué? ¡Muy su decisión! Pero claro~, no lo iba a permitir porque significaría que "_el malvado comunismo entraría a un continente que era dirigido por la luz de la libertad y la paz_", ¡méndigo discurso de mierda! Ese gringo estaba en pura histeria por lo de la Guerra Fría, ¡veía cosas donde no!

Jajajaja pero el idiota quedó MAL cuando intentó derrocarlo con ayuda de varios de sus hombres de la CIA, FRANCASARON, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA EN SUS HUEVOS LE DIERON! No sólo fue la derrota dentro de la isla, sino que su hegemónica doctrina Monroe fue totalmente desprestigiada…

Ah~ quien como Cuba que había podido mantenerlo a pesar de todo, ¡y trabajó muy de cerca con URSS! Precisamente ahora su actual Jefe fue el que pidió ayuda a Nikita Kruchev durante los 60´S…

"_Ah~, un minuto de silencio por la caída de la URSS_" pensó melancólicamente

…

… en lo personal le gustaba mucho Rusia, y también lo que había logrado su _compa_ del mar…

Pudiera o no, le gustaría instaurar un gobierno así… pero su posición era demasiado estratégica en el marco mundial, y si lo intentaba siquiera, capaz que el cerdo americano lo invadía para "_volverlo a encaminar en la luz de la democracia_". Puto

¡Bien por su hermano isleño! Le seguía dando en la madre a Estados Unidos

Que bueno era estar con él~

…

…

Estuvieron ahí dos días, en donde los trataron muy bien, y tanto sus Jefes como ellos, platicaron de innumerables cosas, ¡nada como estar con un hermano! Las cosas eran muy diferentes y existía espacio para ser en verdad escuchado

Ojala estuviera rodeado de ellos… y no sabía si acompañaría a su superior a los siguientes países que estaban planeados en su gira por el Caribe, pero al menos pudo ver a Carlos~

…

Concluyeron todo con una gran cena, y al día siguiente, se despidieron con una última rueda de prensa, donde Calderón, con todo y sus pequeños huevos, condenó abiertamente el bloqueo que seguía haciendo el jodido hegemonista

…

Ah~ nada como Cuba~


End file.
